The Leading of the DA
by Mockingjaybird
Summary: When the Golden Trio goes off in search for Horcruxes, what happens to the others under the rule of the Carrows and Snape? And will a romance occur under all the chaos? Please review! Title subject to change
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Hi! So this is my very first Neville/Luna fic and I'm so excited! I do not own anything you recognize. Please review!**

…

Voldemort was gone forever, Death Eaters and Snatchers and Hogwarts students, former and current- dead; the spells and the fires ceased. But there was still chaos to endure.

The Great Hall was full with bodies-dead, alive, and wounded. There was crying for loved ones and screams as families saw who was lying on the cold stone floor. Friends comforted each other as sobs racked bodies and students from other houses spoke with one another for, some, the first time ever. For those that could, they helped carry the wounded and treat them alongside Madame Pomfrey.

Across the way, Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor and new war-hero, watched the Weasley clan mourn the death of Fred Weasley, a brother and jokester. He watched George as he fell on his knees and held onto his twin's unmoving form; watched as the rest of his family went down with him. Neville saw Hermione and Ron embracing, both crying awaiting the return of Harry. Neville's heart went out to them.

The bench he was sitting on felt slightly heavier and he turned seeing Luna Lovegood next to him, a few scratches on her here and there. He saw the look in her silvery grey eyes as they graced his blooded form, most the blood of Nagini the serpent, and then fell to the legendary Gryffindor Sword, the weapon he killed the snake with and half the reason he was a hero.

For a long time, they didn't say anything to each other, just sat there, thankful they didn't have to face the road ahead alone. Luna made a small smile at him and took his larger hand into her own smaller one.

All the thoughts and memories they shared together before the Battle, all the leading of the D.A. by themselves, without Harry, all the torture and wounds had brought them closer.

…

_Flashback:_

"_Settle down, I said settle down!" Alecto Carrow ordered over the whispers of the Six and Seventh Years. They immediately fell quiet, not wanting to anger her. She'd do whatever punishment she felt like on them. "I'm Professor Carrow of Muggle Studies. In this class we'll be-What?"_

_A female Hufflepuff student tentatively raised her hand. "W-what happened t-to Professor Burbage?" she asked. _

_Alecto smirked at the girl, "She's resigned." _

_The girl fell silent and no one raised a hand from that point onward. _

"_Muggles are like animals-stupid and dirty. They don't understand us. They drove us-wizards-into hiding by being vicious toward us. They threw us in cauldrons, burned us, did anything they could to exploit us. The result- our world, our place of being."_

_Every word she spoke made Neville even madder. Muggles weren't like that. Hermione's parents were Muggles. She told him that they understood that their daughter was a witch, it may have taken some time getting used to, but they weren't upset. _

_She was all wrong. This wasn't how Muggles were. He knew if he said something, there'd be consequences. But she needed to be proven wrong. "How much Muggle blood do you and your brother have?" he asked. _

_She stopped talking. "What was that?" she growled._

_He said it again, head held high. Her face was furious and many students stared between them, horrified by what he said. _

_Alecto made him get up and stand in the front of the class. "Do you want to apologize, Longbottom?" she sneered, her wand held near his face. _

"_No." _

_With that, she took out her knife and with a swift movement, slashed his face once, an action that made everyone in the room shout out or shriek. Blood flowed from the cut, a simple horizontal slash below his cheekbone. He didn't do anything to stop it afraid that if he made a movement to, she'd hurt him again. _

_With protests that he should be sent to the Hospital Wing, Alecto finally let him go, giving him a warning that if he ever did something like that again in her classroom, she'd do something worse. _

_Only when he was out of the room did he put a hand to the still flowing cut. He hurried to the Hospital Wing, but stopped when he saw familiar dirty blonde hair in the empty corridors. "Luna, what are you doing?" Neville asked coming up to her. _

"_I was taking someone to the-Oh Neville, what happened?" she asked, her grey eyes widening. _

"_I defied Professor Carrow. Asked her how much Muggle blood she and her brother had."_

"_Neville…C'mon let's get you to Madame Pomfrey." She took his larger hand in her own and led him to the Hospital Wing. _

_When they arrived, Madame Pomfrey was shocked. "Mr. Longbottom, what happened?" she asked, and gestured for him to sit down on one of the beds. _

"_Professor Carrow punished me for asking her how much Muggle blood she and her brother had," he said, wincing at the potion Madame Pomfrey put on the cut. _

"_Mr. Longbottom, I'm disappointed in you. I would have thought you had more sense than that-"_

"_Someone had to do it! She was teaching us all wrong! She was telling us how Muggles are like animals, Madame Pomfrey! Someone had to tell her wrong!"_

_The older witch stared at him as did Luna. Madame Pomfrey handed him a wet cloth to clean the blood off his face, and permitted both him and Luna to turn back to their Common rooms for the rest of the period. "Mr. Longbottom, I don't want you to get hurt. Please be more careful. You're not Mr. Potter."_

_He nodded and thanked her before leaving with Luna. They walked in silence as a chime signaled the end of classes. "Hey Neville!" a voice called. _

_They turned and saw a panting Ginny Weasley carrying his bag. "Here. Michael Corner gave me your stuff and told me what happened. Why'd you do it Nev?" she asked._

"_Someone had to Ginny. You should have heard her-"_

"_Guys?" Luna's airy voice said. The two Gryffindors turned as she pointed up to the wall outside of the Great Hall. Hanging on the wall was a giant sign that read: "Educational Decree Number Twenty Four."_

_The rule that was supposed to stop the D.A. from existing was back._

…

**AN-So I hope this was good! From here on, it's going to be a series of flashbacks about how Ginny, Neville, and Luna lead the D.A. until the Battle. Hope you liked it! Please review. **

**Oh…and for anyone that's read any of my other HP stories, I'm kinda stuck with writers block so it would be great if you could help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- So thanks to those who reviewed! Disclaimer and enjoy.**

…

"What are we going to do?" Luna asked, as the three of them walked away from the Great Hall and towards the start of their break after lunch. Neville was thinking of an idea, but wasn't sure how'd the two Sixth years would take it. He stepped in front of them, stopping their movement.

"I have an idea…" he hesitated. "But I don't know if you'd like it…"

"If it's anything like what you pulled earlier, I'm sure we can take it," Ginny scoffed, still a little upset of his actions.

"Come on Neville, you can tell us," Luna encouraged, looking up at him.

"Well…" he didn't want to say it aloud, afraid of whom was lurking around. Instead, he took out of his pocket a small coin and held it between two fingers. "I've been thinking about it for a while now…We need to restart, guys."

Ginny and Luna looked at each other. "I'm in," Luna stated without a moment's hesitation. Ginny stared at him and nodded. "Me too."

"Really? You two will really do this with me?" Neville asked.

The two girls smiled.

The three of them continued walking down the corridor, towards the lake with a new hope.

…

That weekend the three called a meeting at the Hog's Head, both via the D.A. coin and by hushed word. Neville was a somewhat skeptical if anyone would show. It seemed like it had been such a long time since the last meeting; who- in his mind- would want to restart it?

But everyone that had once been in part of the D.A. showed up. Neville was a bit more optimistic now. The members sat around in the same place they had at the first meeting, waiting for one of the three to speak. Neville cleared his throat. "I bet you're all wondering why you're here…Look, I've been thinking lately. What they're teaching us, it's not right. We need to do something."

"But Harry's not here…" Dean Thomas said, getting others to agree with him.

Neville was determined to get them to see what he saw. "You're right Dean, Harry's not here. But even though Harry's not here, it doesn't mean we can't stand up for ourselves! Who stood up for Hogwarts when no one else would? We did! We signed up no matter what the consequences. This isn't the Hogwarts we love! We have to get it back!"

He let that sink into everyone's mind.

"What do you think? Who wants to bring Dumbledore's Army back?" Ginny encouraged.

"Show of hands please," Luna said. After a moment, every single person raised their hand. The three couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"So then it's settled! The D.A. is back!" Ginny exclaimed. Slowly, smiles appeared on faces. And they knew that this would be the best thing since the elaborate leave of the Weasley twins.

…

**AN- Hope it was a good chapter! I'm trying to stay within the events of what happened in HP, just so you know. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Next chapter! Disclaimer and enjoy!**

Neville POV:

The first thing that's established is that instead of learning new skills, we'd put our current skills to the test, rescuing other students from the torment of the Carrows and rebelling in general. Everyone agrees on that.

We don't talk to each other unless we're in the same House; we communicate only by the coins- unless we're friends and are seen hanging out with each other all the time.

I start our uprising scrawling _Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting _on the walls all over the corridors at night. It's just to annoy our new teachers, if you could call them that.

It has been quite a funny sight to see Alecto trying different spells to get it off. Of course when that doesn't work, Filch is made to do it, although the stuff I used doesn't come off that easily.

Ginny, Dean, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, and a small string of others start helping other students in detention escape. Eventually it's different people every time. We do it as much as we can. And for the most part, all escapes are successful.

That is, until today's. When I step into the Great Hall to grab something to eat, I lose my appetite. Dean, Lee, Ernie Macmillian, and Luna stand in the front of the Great Hall along with other students that aren't in the D.A.

Alecto and Amycus Carrow stand in front of them. "You are all here for one thing or other but you will all get the same thing- punishment. You will take it as we give it to you, nothing to defend yourself." Amycus explains.

Luna looks behind her and sees me. From my position, she looks scared.

"You, Ravenclaw!" Amycus calls. She snaps her head back around. "What are you staring at?" he asks.

I don't hear her answer. "Nothing? You'll get punished first!" He marches up to her and the movements of a hand rising begin.

My eyes widen. He can't. He's not going to hit a girl. He can't hit _her. _It takes all my will power not to rush up and save her. Her and the others.

Suddenly, I hear a loud blow and see her head turn to the side. My breath hitches in my throat. He didn't. He didn't just hit Luna. He couldn't have.

I see that D.A. members are trying to control any noises. They can't show they know her. Some first years are sobbing. Everyone up there has to be afraid to some degree.

She holds her cheek. Even though her back is turned, I can imagine the look on her face-scared and painful.

I pray he lets her go. And it works when the bell rings, signaling the getting to the next class. With so many kids, they let everyone go.

Dean and Lee look back nervously at Luna as they walk towards me. As they pass by, Dean says in a low voice, "One of the escapes went wrong; caught Luna first. Talk to you later."

I turn my attention to Luna as she picks up her bag and makes the descend towards me and the exit. I pick up my own, and race towards her pushing past scared students wanting out.

"Luna!"

She doesn't look up and only entangles her self more in the crowd of students; and I lose her for a second. She manages to round a corner just outside of the Great Hall before I catch her. I grasp her arm before turning her around.

"What happened, Luna?" She doesn't look up and my grip on her robe sleeve loosens.

"Luna?"

She lifts her head up, showing me watery grey eyes already threatening to spill and a fading red cheek. "They saw me on one of the escapes. They caught me…I think they saw the others a while after…Neville, I-I didn't think he'd…" she trails off but I don't blame her. Tears overflow down her face and she rushes to me, wrapping her arms around me.

Some students give us looks, but I ignore them. I put my hands on her back tenderly. All I say is, "Neither did I Luna. Neither did I."

…

**AN-I know relatively short chapter, but I didn't quite feel that I should mash this chapter with the next chapter. Thank you so much for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews!...Please review…I know you want to….**

**And for those that have read 'A Hallow's Eve Surprise' I have had writers block but am now getting put of it. Expect a chapter this week!**


End file.
